Alpha-amino acids are useful starting materials in the synthesis of peptides, as well as non-peptidal, peptidomimetic pharmaceutically active agents. In order to enable the synthesis of a large number of compounds from an amino acid precursor, it is advantageous to have naturally occurring and non-naturally occurring amino acids. Non-naturally occurring amino acids typically differ from natural amino acids by their stereochemistry (e.g., enantiomers), by the addition of alkyl groups or other functionalities, or both. At this time, the enantiomers of naturally occurring amino acids are much more expensive than the naturally occurring amino acids. In addition, there are only a limited number of commercially available amino acids that are functionalized or alkylated at the alpha-carbon, and often syntheses involve the use of pyrophoric or otherwise hazardous reagents. Moreover, the syntheses are often difficult to scale up to a commercially useful quantity. Consequently, there is a need for new methodologies of producing such non-naturally occurring amino acids.
Non-naturally occurring amino acids of interest include the (R)- and (S)-isomers of 2-methylcysteine, which are used in the design of pharmaceutically active moieties. Several natural products derived from these isomers have been discovered in the past few years. These natural products include desferrithiocin, from Streptomyces antibioticus; as well as tantazole A, mirabazole C, and thiangazole, all from blue-green algae. These compounds have diverse biological activities ranging from iron chelation to murine solid tumor-selective cytotoxicity to inhibition of HIV-1 infection.
Desferrithiocin, deferiprone, and related compounds represent an advance in iron chelation therapy for subjects suffering from iron overload diseases. Present therapeutic agents such as desferroxamine require parenteral administration and have a very short half-life in the body, so that patient compliance and treatment cost are serious problems for subjects receiving long-term chelation therapy. Desferrithiocin and related compounds are effective when orally administered, thereby reducing patient compliance issues. Unfortunately, (S)-2-methylcysteine, which is a precursor to the more active and/or less toxic forms of desferrithiocin and related compounds, remains a synthetic challenge. Therefore, there is a need for novel methods of producing 2-methylcysteine at a reasonable cost, and means of isolating the desired enantiomer.